


Völkermord (An Attack on Titan/Osomatsu-san AU)

by Imeowgine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, Injury, Violence, minor gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imeowgine/pseuds/Imeowgine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 24th, the Matsuno's birthday. It was supposed to be a celebration of their birth, of the 17 years they had been alive. Instead, it turned into the anniversary of the death of their mother, and the end of peace in their city. Worst birthday ever.</p><p>((Please take the trigger tags seriously!!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative work between tumblr users imaginematsuno and ichimatsu-meow :V! We were just chatting about AU's and... This happened, and it will become a series ((sorrynotsorry))

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

May 24th. Their birthday.

It was supposed to be a special day, but not like this.  
  


It was supposed to be special in the sense that they were growing another year older. They were going to have a cake, they were going to have a party. Everything was fine, aside from the fact that Matsuyo had broken her ankle a couple days prior.

It was supposed to be great. But, you know, not everything goes according to plan. Especially when the party you’re setting up for turns into a mess of dirt and debris in just seconds. It was terrifying - a large burst of wind tunneled through their town, rocks and dust hitting everything in its way. A few walls caving in. It was a good thing their house mostly protected them, or they would’ve been badly hurt.

But, since they were being invaded, they had to drop everything.

Todomatsu immediately ran without a second thought. Though a little selfish, he was focused on saving himself.  The others soon followed, constantly looking back to see if there was someone-- or some _thing_ on their trail.

Ichimatsu groaned and wiped one of his watering eyes, stinging at the dirt in it. He thought that day, his birthday, was going to be the first time in a long time that he was happy. But nothing worked out for him. It always had to go to straight to hell, huh?

Someone behind him tripped, and a faded yellow blur rushed past him. Ichimatsu stopped and turned to see what was happening - Jyushimatsu was picking up their mom. The wooden crutches she had been using were broken.

“Let me go!” she kept shouting. “Just go, Jyushimatsu! Just go!”

Despite her begging, Jyushimatsu slung her over his shoulder and tried to carry her. Though he was strong, she was weighing him down a _lot_. Ichimatsu didn’t know how to help, either - he wasn’t that physically strong, so he couldn’t carry her for Jyushimatsu, and it would be hard to help in the position Jyushimatsu was carrying her. He couldn’t help.

All he could do was run beside his family.

“If you don’t let me go, you’ll die!” Matsuyo cried.

“ _I’m not letting you go!_ ”

Jyushimatsu had tears running down his cheeks, leaving clean trails on his dirtied face. Ichimatsu jogged by their side - he wasn’t ready to let either one of them die. He was prepared to sacrifice himself for their own good.

“I’m hurt, dammit! There’s no way I’m making it out of here alive!” Matsuyo continued to protest, kicking her feet.

“Yes you _will!_ ” He wasn’t giving up. His brother had never been this stubborn in his life, Ichimatsu noted.

With a roar of frustration, Matsuyo fought her way out of his arms. She dropped to the floor, rolling behind them. She sat up onto her knees, teary eyed, telling her sons to catch up with the others.

“Mom! I’m-”

As he rushed to pick her back up, she used her remaining strength to shove him away. A nearby titan punched a building, causing a domino effect and causing a building to fall directly on top of her.

The sight was gruesome. A little more than half of her body was crushed completely flat underneath the brick, and the other half was screeching in pain, reaching to her sons. The last bit of life in her tear-filled eyes faded away as her arms fell, her entire body going limp.

Jyushimatsu began to sob, approaching his mother’s corpse, dropping to his knees. His body was trembling, and he held her still-warm hands - _he could have saved her._

Ichimatsu had to grab his brother’s wrist and run, or they would’ve been killed by the same titan that killed their mother. Despite his vision being blurred by tears, Ichimatsu easily tracked down his brothers. He had to shut Jyushimatsu up, or he’d attract more monsters than there already were.

After running for what seemed like hours, they made it to the escape boat at the edge of the dock. They all made it on, and they huddled together. None of them talked, until Todomatsu asked where their mother was. Jyushimatsu’s semi-calm state broke, and he began crying loudly again. Ichimatsu gave a weary look to his younger brother, then looked to his other siblings, mouthing the words, “I’m sorry,”

Everyone reacted differently. Osomatsu tried to keep his cool and be there for his other brothers, Karamatsu began sobbing almost immediately, Choromatsu was saddened, crying silently and patting Karamatsu on the back, Ichimatsu tried to hold in his own tears and support Jyushimatsu, and Todomatsu refused to believe Matsuyo was dead-- They must’ve seen something wrong. Right? _Right?!_

Jyushimatsu’s reaction was the worst. The tears kept coming and coming, and his loud voice was ever-present in his sobs. “It’s all my fault!” he shouted. “I could’ve saved her! I could’ve saved mom!”

“No, you couldn’t have,” Ichimatsu pointed out bluntly. It was better to be straightforward in this situation than to try and dance around the truth. “You would’ve died too.”

When Jyushimatsu didn’t believe the older brother and continued to blame himself, Ichimatsu decided to walk away. He couldn’t help his brother though this, and he still needed to give himself time to grieve over the events that just occurred.

He looked out over the water as screams from both titans and humans erupted from what was once his home. Ichimatsu felt numb to the situation, despite the tears falling from his face. He felt a welcoming hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Karamatsu.

“You did good.”

Ichimatsu was silent, but acknowledged his brother with a quick look. Karamatsu rubbed his shoulder softly and walked away.

 

This was _not_ how today was supposed to happen. Not at all.


	2. Versprechen

The stars shone luminously, as they usually did on clear, summer nights. Ichimatsu often found himself having trouble sleeping; he occasionally got nightmares, so it was really calming to sit outside and look up at the stars. Sometimes, a stray kitten would approach him, and he would play with it using a piece of Karamatsu’s clothing. This was one of those nights.

He was contemplating keeping a diary, as Karamatsu was keeping his own, but he knew he probably wasn’t responsible enough for that. That’s what cats were for, he thought; sometimes he spoke to the cat, as if it could understand him. Every once in a while, he would let all of his feelings out, and sometimes cried silently until he fell asleep.

This was one of those nights.

“Hey there,” he greeted a ginger cat with markings around its eyes that were akin to glasses. He wasn’t _supposed_ to have favorites, but this one was definitely his favorite. It was kind of like his confessional cat, since it was usually the one he let his feelings out to. It was almost like it forced him to say everything on his mind, in a way that it hurt his head if he didn’t tell the cat how he felt.

“Do you ever get recurring nightmares?” Ichimatsu asked the cat, playing with its paws. “I’ve been getting those a lot more recently. I just can’t get my mind off of… You know. It’s been nearly five years since then, but it still kind of haunts me. My brothers seem to be dealing with it well, though.

“Osomatsu is staying at the training camp. He doesn’t seem to have changed at all, and I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. Mooching off others, always trying to lighten the mood with his trademark grin, he’s still very… Osomatsu. Another way he hasn’t changed is that he can’t get into any squadron. Or maybe he doesn’t want to. Either way, he’s still a huge idiot.”

Ichimatsu grimaced. “Speaking of huge idiots, Karamatsu is with me in the Survey Corps. He’s kind of slow, and still doesn’t know how to properly use his gear. Still, he’s pretty strong, and surprisingly good at taking out titans. He still manages to be painful, though. He somehow found time to make his insignia reflective and shiny, not to mention he pulls painful lines while killing titans, like he’s in a _movie_ or some shit.

“Then, there’s Jyushimatsu. I guess he’s fine. He still manages to have a goofy grin on his face at all times, though it looks a little forced. He still blames himself for mom’s… Yeah.” Ichimatsu sighed. “I guess we all do, in a way. If I had helped Jyushimatsu carry her, she might be here with us. That’s probably everyone else’s train of thought, too. I just can’t imagine how hard it was for Jyushimatsu.

“And of course, Todomatsu. His job is a little easier, admittedly. He’s in the Garrison, all he has to do is patrol the walls and try to prevent attacks. I guess it’s less of a suicide mission than the Survey Corps. He also has this idea in his head that mom is somewhere, that we were hallucinating or something. He’s the youngest, so I guess it’s harder on him to deal with traumatic events like that.

“Choromatsu got in the top 10 somehow. He’s the one with the _asshole_ job. You know the one. _Military Police_. He’s basically a pretentious douche with a sword. He’s not been the best with facing his problems head on. Sometimes he writes to us, and a few times the letters have been stained with tears. Those usually appear around our birthday.

“But you don’t care, do you?” Ichimatsu asked the cat. He picked up its front paws and made it dance a little bit, making him smile a bit. Cats always seemed to cheer him up. Standing up, he took the cat in his arms and began to walk in circles and think to himself. He tilted his head upwards from the footprints he made in the dirt to the stars, until he finally made himself tired enough to try and sleep again.

Gently letting the cat back onto the ground, he rubbed its head, then made his way back to his barrack and climbed into his bunk below Jyushimatsu. He flipped on his side, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the sounds of Karamatsu’s light snoring and Jyushimatsu’s crying. Jyushimatsu was trying hard not to burst out into ugly sobs, taking deep breaths every now and again to keep calm.

Ichimatsu, knowing he probably wasn’t going to sleep anyways, climbed up the ladder to Jyushimatsu’s bunk and crawled over to Jyushimatsu, trying not to fall off. Jyushimatsu had his back bent at an uncomfortable position, sitting up in the fetal position. Ichimatsu placed a hand gently on his brother’s back.

“Are you okay?” Ichimatsu asked. _‘What a dumb question,’_ he thought to himself. _‘Of course he’s not. None of us are.’_

Jyushimatsu nodded anyways, holding a now crumpled piece of paper in his hands. “Don’t worry… I just re-read one of Choromatsu-niisan’s letters.”

“He’s a poetic bastard, isn’t he?” Ichimatsu commented.

“You shouldn’t call him a bastard,” Jyushimatsu lectured, his shaky voice stabilizing. “He’s just Choromatsu-niisan.” Jyushimatsu calmed down a bit, sitting with his brother in silence. He wiped his eyes, saying, “We haven’t heard from Todomatsu in a while.”

Jyushimatsu was right. Even with his brothers, Todomatsu was pretty social, and sent a letter at least twice a month. They hadn’t gotten a letter this month. “He’s probably too busy flirting with some new girl that got into the Garrison,”

Jyushimatsu laughed lightly. “You’re probably right.”

Karamatsu, who slept on the opposing bed, also on the top bunk, sat up. “What are _my brothers_ talking about?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and at the entrance stood an angry woman.

“Do you know how hard it is to get to sleep _without_ you idiot brothers talking? Have your heartfelt conversations in a quieter voice, would you?!” she shouted.

“Totoko-chan, you’re being louder than we were!” Karamatsu pointed out. Totoko’s head quickly faced his direction, and she bounded up the end of Karamatsu’s bunk, putting her elbow at an acute angle and hitting him directly in the stomach

“Let me _sleep_!” she growled. Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu stared at Totoko in shock, and she gave them a dark glare. Ichimatsu quickly climbed down from Jyushimatsu’s bed, flopping into his own, and Jyushimatsu went into a regular sleeping position.

Totoko calmly climbed down the side of Karamatsu’s bed, her attitude completely flipped, and she politely thanked the brothers before leaving quietly, bidding them farewell and sweet dreams

 

Ichimatsu _wished_ he could have those.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, at their early-rise breakfast, the three brothers sat together, along with Totoko, and talked over scrambled eggs and juice. Compared to most breakfasts they got, this one was pretty fancy. Ichimatsu was happy with this. 

“So, Totoko,” Karamatsu began. “I see your beauty sleep worked. Or maybe you just _always_ look this beautiful.” he winked.

Totoko launched her fork across the table, it narrowly missing Karamatsu’s ear. “I know how good I look, thank you very much.” She growled and turned her head away. “The apocalypse is a real shame, though,” she sighed.

“It's technically not an apocalypse.” Ichimatsu commented with a light shrug. “Titans have been around for a while.”

“Whatever,” Totoko waved her hand. “Anyways, being in an apocalypse means there are less boys fawning over me.”

“Didn't you live in the innermost wall, though? What was your reason for joining the Survey Corps?” Ichimatsu asked. “You didn't _have_ to.”

“Well, if _I_ didn't join, who would?” Totoko answered sassily with her own question. “Everyone's too scared to fight titans, but look at us now! We haven't had a death in our squadron since I joined.”

Jyushimatsu cheered, raising his arms in the air. “Totoko is the best fighter! Hustle, hustle!”

Totoko smiled proudly. “I know. I probably could've killed more titans if it weren't for our stupid manager. _Such_ a poor planner.” she spat. Finishing off the last of her food, she said, “Well, I'm going to train. I'll see you three around.”

Jyushimatsu’s loud continuous cheering drowned out the other boys. Ichimatsu looked at the oldest of the three with a tired look on his face. “Speaking of training, we should probably do that today, right?” He set down his fork onto the empty plate. “We’re heading out in a few days for another expedition.”

Karamatsu nodded, a hand under his chin. “Ah, yes.” He dropped his cool guy facade for a second and looked Ichimatsu dead in the eyes. “Aren’t you scared, Ichi? I mean, we’ve done good in the past, but what if-”

“Shut up.”

If you didn’t know Ichimatsu, you would’ve thought that he was pissed off. However, Karamatsu knew him, and he knew that his brother was having a hard time looking at the reality of things. By now, Jyushimatsu had also become oddly silent, his smile faltering a bit. No one wanted to accept what Karamatsu might’ve said.

Clearing his throat, Karamatsu looked down. “Right, uh, sorry. But hey, I have an idea.” He slammed his hand into the center of the table and looked at his brothers. “Let’s make a pact: no matter what happens, we won’t die.”

Jyushimatsu immediately put his hand in. _Happy-go-lucky bastard. Even after all we’ve been through, you still think that promise can easily be kept?_

Ichimatsu swallowed those thoughts down quickly and looked at his brothers’ hands. He desperately wanted to put his hand there, in hopes that he would actually be able to keep the promise that they were sharing. He was terrified what would happen if it broke.

Pushing away the intrusive thoughts, he placed his hands over the other two and held on tightly. He shivered, and the other two brothers assured him that nothing bad would happen.

 

Yes. They would be okay.


	3. Versiegeln

“Nii-san! Nii-san! We got letters!”

 

Ichimatsu turned to look at his younger brother. Jyushimatsu was swinging his arms around wildly, two envelopes in his right hand. Two? That was odd. Maybe Totty wasn’t able to send a letter recently, so he sent two this time around. Ichimatsu called out to Karamatsu, waving him over.

 

They sat in a circle on the floor of their barrack, the two letters in the center. Karamatsu stared intensely at the letters, beads of sweat starting to spring up on his forehead. Every time they got letters, Karamatsu would get extremely worried. Letters aren’t always good news. Jyushimatsu’s smile was very small compared to how it usually was; he was genuinely excited rather than having a fake smile plastered onto his face. Ichimatsu had the same bored look as always, resting his head on his hand. They all stared down at the letters, unsure if they should open it.

 

Ichimatsu reached down and grabbed one of the letters. His brothers looked at him as he did so. Turning over the letter, a name was scribbled messily on its surface.

 

“This one’s from Totty,” Ichimatsu proclaimed. The two brothers made a small gasp in excitement. They hadn’t gotten a letter from him in so long, what could its contents hold?

 

He used his nails to rip it open from the top. He delicately grabbed the letter from in between the folds, becoming nervous quickly. What if his youngest brother was hurt? What if he was retiring from the Garrison? Ichimatsu gulped and opened up the letter. Before he could start reading it, however, Jyushimatsu snatched the letter from his brother’s hands and cleared his throat. As he spoke, he attempted to imitate his younger brother:

 

“Dear brothers,

 

Hello! I’m sorry I wasn’t able to contact you, we had some issues with the postal services. Anyways, I’m doing pretty good! We’ve been getting some better quality food lately, but I’m pretty sure someone is stealing it from inside the walls… I’m not complaining, though! A few new girls made their way into the Garrison, and they’re  _ hot _ . I’ve been flirting with them in my off time, and I’m pretty sure they like me…! (I hope so, at least.) Maybe I can be the first one out of all of us to lose their virginity! Speaking of ‘all of us,’ we should all meet up and have a few beers soon! When’s the next time you guys are taking a trip to the city? Is it soon? We brothers should meet up with the rest of them, too. I’ve sent a letter to Choromatsu and Osomatsu as well, hopefully they’ll agree! Man, I haven’t seen you guys in a while. I can’t wait to hear stories about life in the Survey Corps!

 

Love,

Totty~  ♥♥♥ ” 

  
  


Ichimatsu and Karamatsu let out breaths of air that they didn’t know they were holding in. He was okay. The odd thing was that he actually wanted to meet up with them; usually, he was too busy working or flirting with girls to ask to see them. Jyushimatsu was bouncing lightly up and down excitedly.

 

“I’m so happy! Nii-san wants to see us!” Jyushimatsu began to giggle happily. Ichimatsu had let a small smile slip onto his features, and Karamatsu looked pretty excited compared to his usual cool guy act. 

 

Before they would forget, Ichimatsu picked up the other letter and turned it over. The front was blank. He scrunched his eyebrows together, and the other two took notice. “Is everything okay?” Karamatsu asked, obviously worried.

 

“This one doesn’t have a name on it. Weird.”

 

“Here,” Karamatsu held out his hand, asking for the letter. “Let me read it,  _ brother _ .”

 

Ichimatsu handed the older brother the letter, pretending not to care - when, in reality, the contents stored inside were enough to leave him internally screaming in fear. He was trembling a bit, however it was hardly noticeable. When Jyushimatsu put his hand on his leg comfortingly, Ichimatsu had jumped, not expecting the sudden contact. He looked over at his younger brother, whose face held a look of compassion and comforting.

 

_ It’s going to be okay, _ Jyushimatsu’s voice rang through his head.

 

Karamatsu cleared his throat, and the other two looked over. He held up the paper to his face, took a deep breath, and began to read.

 

“Hello my family.

 

It’s a… strange time to be contacting you, I know. It’s not our birthday or anything. I just… I miss you. I’m lonely. I’m scared. I want to see you guys again and hug you and sob into your shoulders. I hate it here. Why did I think it was a good idea to come here? They make me do things I don’t want to. They force me to break their own laws constantly. If I don’t listen, they beat me and kick me until I’m bleeding, but no one…. No one really seems to notice, and if they do, they don’t really seem to care. I’ve tried reporting it to the authorities, but we  _ are _ the authorities. It…. It  _ hurts. _ It hurts so much. I want to die. I want to take my own life because of how I’m treated here. I want to transfer to the corps with you guys so that maybe, just  _ maybe, _ I won’t want to kill myself as much as I do now. I really miss you guys. Can we visit soon? Please?

 

Love,-” 

 

Karamatsu coughed, the tears that had been welling up in his eyes while reading were falling down his face freely, now. Ichimatsu tried to swallow the ball of emotions that the words contained shoved in this letter had shoved down his throat, but the tears were still shining in his eyes. Jyushimatsu had moved closer to his two brothers, holding them tightly. All three looked down at the tear stained letter.

 

“Love,

 

Choromatsu”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was silent for a while after that. Only the sounds of sniffling and the occasional sob could be heard from the brothers.

 

After a while, they composed themselves and wiped each other’s tears, Ichimatsu piped up. “I… I want to write the letter this time.”

 

Usually, when it came to letters, Karamatsu wrote it - even though his words were as painful as ever in real life, they were so sweet and wonderful to read on paper. It was poetic when it was written down, and it made the reader feel emotions other than “ouch” or “please stop.” So, when Ichimatsu had volunteered to respond to the third eldest brother over Karamatsu, he was shocked. Jyushimatsu had somehow known that he would want to write, so he wasn’t too surprised at this notion.

 

“A-are you sure,  _ brother _ ?”

 

Ichimatsu nodded with a grunt, looking away from the other two. “Yeah, I do.”

 

“Well, in that case, be my guest.” Karamatsu posed dramatically, placing a hand on his chin in an L-shape. Jyushimatsu started to bounce up and down, bubbling with excitement in the sudden changes in Ichimatsu’s personality. He wouldn’t stop chanting “Nii-san! Nii-san!” Over and over.

 

Ichimatsu let a faint smile contort his mouth into the usually unfamiliar shape. 

 

They were happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Dear Choromatsu,

  
  


Hey, brother. Listen, I know what you’re going through. I’m going to help you. When we meet up with Todomatsu in the near future I’ll be sure of that. You will be safe. 

 

Sorry, I’m not good with words.

  
  
  
-Ichimatsu”


End file.
